My Name is Darius
by togetherdrawn
Summary: Darius Kent is a new student at Hogwarts with a little sexual secret... he has a foot fetish. Now, while being assigned to help Hagrid out with his duties, Darius manages to get Hagrid stuck in a stock and that's where the fun begins.


**My Name is Darius**

Written by spidermanplease and ndredbear

Darius Kent, a 12-year-old newbie to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, walks through the great corridors of the school. A part of him is amazed by the architecture of the school; how the stone walls feel so realistic, knowing that this isn't a movie or a book... it's real. He walks over great yards, passing by classrooms and ditching students as he heads over to the Keeper of Keys and Ground, and the new professor of Care of Magical Creatures, Rubeus Hagrid. Darius is not much of a talker. He constantly feels that he is beneath everyone, even dirt. His extremely low self confidence and inferiority complex often makes him consider his life not worthy. Sad, yes I know.

Darius walks a few yards outside the huge mansion/medieval style school and sees a cottage standing near the Dark Forest. A chill went down his spine as he gets closer and closer to the cottage. He walks up to the door of the cabin and barely knocks.

"H-hello?" ask Darius.

The door opens and towering over him was a giant named Hagrid. "Ah, Darius!" said Hagrid, "So yer the fella Dumbledore's got helpin' me in the dungeon today. Ye ever see that place before?"

Darius stood petrified, speechless... as if he just saw the eyes of a Basilisk. But Darius broke out of his trance, fearing if he doesn't respond the giant will stomp him to death.

"Nnn-no, I... haven't," stammered Darius.

Darius looks down, trying not to make eye contact. Hagrid smiles down at the lad.

"Well, come along then, and nothin' to be afraid of! I'm not a hippogriff, I ain't gonna bite yer fingers off...," said Hagrid as he chuckles.

Grabbing a satchel off the table, Hagrid steps out of the small cottage and heads towards the school. Darius follows Hagrid into the school, trying not to speak much and his head is being rushed with so many things. They enter the school, passing by similar hallways, it's confusing. They each a supposed dead end and descend down the stone stairs on the left. Hagrid's enormous boots hits each step, echoing throughout the chamber. As they arrive, the torches set into the walls light, one by one, revealing an impressive and slightly frightening sight. A large stone chamber, lined with all manner of old punishment devices. A dusty rack stands near the center of the room, flanked by old wooden worktables. And old stone firepit, unused for years, is covered in soot in the corner. Near the back wall stands an old set of stocks, the planks for holding the hands and ankles of the victim still looking as sturdy as the days when it saw more regular use.

Darius couldn't help but to look at the stocks, having previous thoughts in his head vanish in an instant and new and more devious thoughts enter.

"Darius! What are ye lookin at there lad?" boomed Hagrid, sounding louder than it should have, from the echo of the large chamber. His footsteps followed, as the half-giant plodded up to the young man.

"Ssssosssss-sss-ssss," stuttered Darius like a snake. For some reason, Darius couldn't stop stuttering. It's as if Hagrid's mighty and thunderous voice sent chills down Darius' spine, causing his mouth to stop functioning the way his mind is telling it to. Or maybe it's something else... we'll never know. Hagrid looks up at the direction Darius is looking at and soon realizes.

Hagrid chuckled. "Eh, nothin' to be afraid of there, lad! That thing hasn't seen use in years!" said Hagrid and with that, Hagrid rests one of his huge hands on the young man's shoulder.

Darius started to shake; his legs were chattering and his eyes stood still, as if he was scared out of his life or he was having a well hidden seizure.

Hagrid pulls a flask of water from his belt and hands it to the lad. "'Ave a drink, there... it'll help ye steel up. What's got ye so spooked?"

"N-nnnnn-nothing. It's just creepy. I mean, I just wonder if those stocks are still in good use for anything and if they are, have someone been using them lately and will they use on worthless students... like me." Darius looks down in disappointment of himself, dissecting deep within to find any fatal flaw... or is he?

"Ey, none o' that nonsense!" Hagrid laughs. "They're just a few ol' pieces o' wood, and probably not even study ones at that." And with that, the half-giant sits down on the bench behind the contraption, the old iron locks on the planks jingling from the jostling.

"Um... wh-whhhh-what are you doing?"

"Just showin' ye there's nothin' to be afraid of," says Hagrid, propping his enormous booted feet up on the leg plank. "See? It's not gonna bite ye, either."

"Yea, it won't hurt like that, but I bet when you're in tight, it's gonna be like meeting... You-Know-Who," said Darius as he slowly walks to the exit, trying to leave the dungeon.

"Nonsense, lad! I'll prove it to ye. You can go ahead and lock me in, and I'll prove to ye it's nothin' to be afraid of." laughed Hagrid. "Just... don't tell Dumbledore about this. We got a job to do down here, after all."

Darius stops dead in his tracks, turning around to face Hagrid. He ponders for a moment. "Ya sure? I mean... I cccc- ccc-could get in trtttrr-trouble if someone ffff-found out."

"I won't say a word to Dumbledore if you won't.'Sides, I'll be outta this thing in no time!" says Hagrid with a wink.

Darius took this in, trying to decide whether or not to trust the giant. But suddenly, he starts moving towards Hagrid and before he knew it, he shuts the device on Hagrid's wrists and ankles, locking him in the torture device.

"See, piece o' cake gettin' out... of... this..," mutters Hagrid, pulling at the wrist and ankle planks. "Well, guess this thing's a bit studier than I figgered. Well, that answers that. Ye can let me out anytime ye like, lad."

At first, Darius began reaching over to unlock the stock, but then took a step back and just stood there... still as a corpse. The realization of an opportunity just popped into his head, or maybe that realization came a bit earlier and he just waited like a predator. It doesn't matter now, what matters now is whether he will take it.

"Well, Darius, ye should probably let me up so we can get back ta work," said Hagrid, his massive boots clanking against the wooden planks of the stocks. "We don't have all day..." the half-giant continues, his voice trailing off with just a bit of nervousness as he realized that actually, they could have all day down here. Only Dumbledore knew they were down here, and he had left for the Ministry of Magic shortly after giving them their task.

With the blink of an eye, Darius begins moving forward towards the stock. "Ah, there's a good lad!" said Hagrid, his resolve coming back, but only slightly, his boots nearly trembling.

Darius gently places his hands on Hagrid's left booted foot. "What are ye waitin' fer, lad...?" gulped Hagrid, the nervousness once again returning. A contraption such as this could easily trap a half-giant such as himself, as his own struggles proved. And with nobody knowing they were here... the prospects sent a chill down his spine. Darius went ahead and yanked off the giant's great big boot, revealing... Hagrid's enormous left foot, his plump toes wiggling in the draft of the dungeon, as the scent of sweaty feet and boot leather began to spread. "'Ey! Don't do that, Darius! Lemme out o' this thing already, will ya?" asked Hagrid with a sense of helplessness in his voice.

Darius proceeded with the right boot, exposing both of Rubeus Hagrid's massive feet. He gulped nervously, turning red, a drop of sweat trailing down his head. Soon, the sense of anticipation slipped out of Darius' system. It's creepy. Almost as if a total different side of Darius is emerging from his shell and is showing its deceitful face. Hagrid saw this when Darius glanced at him with these eyes... these different eyes, watching the giant struggle to break free.

"D-Darius, d-don't do anythin' rash now, ok? Just lemme go so I can get my boots back on an' we can finish checkin' this chamber over. We still got all the dustin' tools in my bag..," said Hagrid, his voice starting to take on a pleading quality as his huge toes wiggled in the stocks.

"Nah, I don't think so... I have... other plans if you know what I mean." With that, Darius kneels down as his head is at the same level as the bound feet. Hagrid's eyes grew as large as teacup saucers at the realization that he would not in fact be freed anytime in the foreseeable future... and once more, he shook his powerful frame against the stronger device.

Darius shook slightly as he watched the giant struggle for freedom. As he continues to watch him, something began to bulge between his legs. The shaking soon died down and Darius drowned his lips with his saliva.

"Wh-what are ye plannin' there, lad?" asked Hagrid, his voice trembling slightly. Darius opens his mouth and stuffs Hagrid's left set of toes, sucking on them like how a baby sucks on a pacifier. "What are ye... ohhhhhhh-h-h-h..," exclaimed Hagrid, trembling once more in the stocks. "I've never felt that before, lad!" Darius began to suck harder and eventually spat out the toes and started to lick up and down the sole. "That's amazing, lad... heheheh, cahahareful with yer tongue thehehehere!" chuckled Hagrid, his plump toes wiggling.

Darius stop for a moment, smacked by Hagrid's laughing reaction. He looks up at the giant with what appears to be the same innocent eyes he had before.

"Careful there, lad..."

"Like it?"

"Y-yes, yes, lad, I do..," said Hagrid as he blushed with a hint of embarrassment, his huge toes flexing before him in the stocks, soles prominently on display.

"Which foot now?"

"Yer doin fine there, lad... just careful with yer tongue, I'm... well... I'm a bit ticklish there, lad."

With that said from the blushing giant... Darius stuffs the right set of toes in his mouth and begins soaking them with his saliva and coursing his tongue under and over the curves as Hagrid exhales slowly in anticipation.

"Ohhh lad, yer damn good at what yer doin' there!" gasped Hagrid, breathing more heavily as Darius' saliva coated the huge toes of his right foot.

Eventually, seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to a half an hour of sucking, licking.

"How was that?" asked Darius as he wipes the saliva off his mouth.

"That... was bloody amazin', lad!" laughed Hagrid, composing himself. "Nobody's ever done that ta me!"

"Yea, well... I think now you need something else..."

"Wh-what do ye have in mind there, lad? Yer startin' to make me a bit nervous..." Hagrid stammered, his toes flexing again in the stocks. At least he could still flex them, the half-giant thought to himself. Small consolation, but at least his feet weren't completely immobile.

Darius slowly and tauntingly lifts his hands near Hagrid's feet, which were slowly and unnoticeably shaking. Hagrid's feet continue to tremble, pulling back ever so slightly in anticipation of what is to come... Darius grabs a hold of Hagrid's left foot and begins rubbing them, using the saliva left over on the brute foot as a lotion or oil.

"That's a relief, lad... I was a little worried ye had somethin' else in mind..," moaned Hagrid, relaxing slightly from the massage...

"Like it?"

"Aye, I do lad..."

"Man... I need to know" He starts massaging both feet impressively, good enough to sent anyone into an unknown orgy within the first half hour, "What do you think of me now, knowing how I... adore your feet?"

"I don't know what ya see in my big ol' feet there, but I'm enjoyin' it... and wouldn't mind ya doin' that as long as ye like..."

"Yea," muttered Darius and he begins rubbing on the toes.

Rubeus Hagrid's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as his eyelids closed, a low moan escaping his lips from beneath his tangled beard.

"What about the whole student-teacher relationship thing, don't they have a rule against this?"

"I figger there might be somethin' against it, but if Dumbledore doesn't find out..."

"Yea... it'll our little secret?"

"Aye lad, it is..."

Darius stops with the rubbing,

"So, how was it?" asked Darius as he stood up.

"That was amazin', lad! Though I have to say, ya did have me a bit scared there..."

"So, what now?"

"Well, I figger that's up to you, Darius... it's not quite up to me right now. Though I figger I oughta let ye in on a little secret 'bout this chamber."

"OK, but first, I want to do one more thing, ok? Be right back." said Darius as he quickly runs out the dungeon.

"Take yer time," said Hagrid, as Darius' footsteps echoed off the walls as he ran up the stairs. He whispered under his beard, "It's not like time's passin' in this room..."

Immediately, Darius walks back in with a little bag in his right hand. He walks up to Hagrid's stocked and bound feet and asks him "Miss me?"

"Aye, lad... but what'd you need to get?" Hagrid asked, glancing at the bag.

"Oh, nothing really... just something..," said Darius as he rummages through the bag.

"What kind of a somethin', Darius?" Hagrid asked again, his toes starting to flex again.

"You'll see..."

A sudden chill quickly rushed down Hagrid's spine. Hagrid's eyes once more grew large. "Oh... oh no..." Darius pulls out a bottle of oil "I thought you wanted a proper massage." said Darius, noticing the look on Hagrid's face, "Something wrong?"

"N-no, of c-course not... just a little... well, not movin' an' all, makes a fella a bit jumpy," laughed Hagrid nervously.

"OK," said Darius as he pours some oil onto his hands and begins to rub the oil in on Hagrid's tired feet.

"Ohh yes, lad... that feels wonderful!" moaned Hagrid, flexing his massive feet in Darius' hands.

"Anyway, tell me about the little secret about this chamber."

"Well, Dumbledore told me once that this chamber had a spell put on it... so students who'd be punished down here wouldn't be late fer class, time doesn't flow here the way it does in th' rest o' the school. It doesn't flow at all, actually..."

"Really, cool!" yelled Darius.

Suddenly, Darius stops rubbing the oil in and starts rummaging through the bag once more.

"So as far as anyone else in the school would know, if we were to go on upstairs, it'd look like we just came down..."

Soon, Darius pulls out a brushy hairbrush.

"D-Darius... wh-what are ye plannin' on doin' with that...?" Hagrid asked, a chill going down his spine again...

"I'm just gonna tickle ya," said Darius as he grabs a hold of Hagrid's right foot.

"N-no... not that, lad!" gulped Hagrid, the toes on his massive right foot clenching...

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think ye realize how ticklish I am, lad..."

"Actually, I do. I saw how you laughed when I suck on your toes and if what you say is true, I have all the time in the world having fun with you."

Hagrid gulped once again, his toes flexing... as the reality set in. He wasn't going anywhere, for a very long time.

"Any last words?"

"Go easy on me, lad... and don't tie my toes back to the stocks, you'd drive me mad..."

"OK."

With that, Darius begins dragging the brush across Hagrid's right foot.

"HeheheHEHEHEHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!" boomed Hagrid's laughter, his giant right foot shaking and flexing wildly in the stocks.

"How do you like that, huh?" asked Darius as he drives the brush harder into the soles.

"HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!! HOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!" bellowed Hagrid's helpless laughter as it echoed off the walls of the chamber, his huge foot continuing to flail for some form of escape.

The hours pass and torture went on... but soon, after hours of intense torture on both feet... Darius settled down and let the big giant catch his breath as he begins putting the bottle of oil and the brush into his bag. Hagrid, thoroughly exhausted, slowly began to catch his breath and compose himself once more.

"How ya doin' Big guy?"

"I'm dohohoin' alrihihight there, lad... my ol' feet are still tinglin' from that brush work, though. Ya sure yer dad wasn't one o' the school torturers in his day?"

"Yea, I'm sure... anyway, we should probably get back to work, right?"

"Aye, we probably should, lad... but... uh oh..." said Hagrid, as he looked across the room at a familiar sight in Hogwarts' halls. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, sat in the corner of the room.

"Aye, I should've known you'd be up to somethin', Rubeus..." said a voice from the shadows. Argus Filch, the caretaker and hall monitor of Hogwarts stepped forward. "You'll be spending a little time down here, Rubeus. Oh, yes. But first, Dumbledore would like to have a word with young Master Kent."

"Really? Uh... oo-kk-ok," stammered Darius, back to his stammering self.

"1000 points from your house, Master Kent, per Dumbledore's instructions, and you're to see him at once."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
